


A circle has no beginning

by Penitence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lust Potion/Spell, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/M/M, Voldemort(OOC)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wird in den Weihnachtsferien von Todessern entführt.<br/>Und ab dem Tag ist nichts mehr, wie es einmal war.</p><p> </p><p>Anmerkung: Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, die Geschichte zu überarbeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich finde Luna Lovegoods Charakter und welchen Einfluss ihre Art, auf die Menschen hat faszinierend.
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung: Bevor ihr die Geschichte lest, muss ich euch warnen.  
> Macht euch auf einen OOC Voldemort gefasst.

Als Luna Lovegood, in ihrem sechsten Hogwarts Jahr von Todessern entführt wurde, hatte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, getötet zu werden. Luna fürchtete sich nicht vor diesem Gedanken, denn sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht alleine sein würde. Sie war nie allein. Ihre Mutter, würde auf sie warten und sie wusste, ihr würde kein Leid widerfahren. Doch nun saß sie, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung in einem Kerker des Malfoy Anwesens und wartete....

Sie wurde aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, als die Tür des Kerkers geöffnet wurde.   
Sie blickte neugierig auf. Als Lord Voldemort in ihre Zelle trat, war er über die Reaktion des zierlichen Mädchens, mehr als verwundert. Hass, Entsetzen, Wut oder Furcht. Alle diese Reaktionen, kannte er und hatte sie im Angesicht seiner Erscheinung, in vielen Augen seiner Opfer und auch der seiner treuen Gefolgschaft, oft gesehen. Doch sie begrüßte ihn, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Ihr ganzes Wesen, strahlte vollkommene Ruhe aus.  
,,Guten Abend‘‘, erklang die zarte Stimme des Mädchens und als er in ihre großen silbrig grauen Augen blickte, stockte ihm für einen kurzen Moment der Atem. 

Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und sie düster anblickend sagte er: ,,Ich will Antworten und du wirst sie mir geben, ob du willst oder nicht!‘‘ Und dann blickte er bereits in ihren Geist. Doch was er dort sah, verwirrte ihn über alle Maßen. Ihr Geist war wie ein Kaleidoskop, bunter Farben. Keiner ihrer Gedanken war stringent und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, keiner von ihnen war zu fassen. Als er sich irritiert von ihr löste, blickte sie ihn unverändert neugierig an. Sie blinzelte kaum, sah nicht weg, war nicht eingeschüchtert. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, selbst seine treuesten Anhänger hielten seinem Blick nicht stand, wagten nicht einmal ihm ebenbürtig zu begegnen. Doch dieses kleine nun schutzlose Mädchen, widersetzte sich ihm auf eine Weise, wie Niemand zuvor. Komischerweise war er jedoch nicht erzürnt, ganz im Gegenteil.   
Er verlor sich in der Schönheit ihrer Augen. 

Was sollte er nur mit ihr anstellen? Sollte er sie wirklich foltern? Sein prüfender Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, als er über diese Option nachdachte. Lord Voldemort war grausam, rücksichtslos, kannte keine Gnade und dennoch missfiel ihm der Gedanke ihr etwas anzutun. Also entschloss er sich dazu, seine Fragen auf herkömmliche Art zu stellen. 

Sie beantwortet sie alle wahrheitsgemäß, wenn auch nicht zu seiner vollständigen Zufriedenheit. ,,Irgendetwas, musst du doch wissen! Der Potter Junge, hat dir doch bestimmt von seinen nächsten Plänen erzählt!‘‘, rief Voldemort und stand nun doch kurz vor einem gewaltigen Wutausbruch. Luna legte ihren Kopf schief und sah in ruhig an. Dann vernahm er ihre träumerische Stimme erneut. ,,Dürfte ich Ihnen, auch eine Frage stellen?‘‘, fragte sie höflich, während sie mit ihren Zehen wackelte. Sein Blick, folgte fasziniert ihrer spielerischen Bewegung. Wo waren ihre Schuhe? Er blickte sie skeptisch an, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, nickte er langsam. ,,Ich denke, Sie haben es sich zum Ziel gesetzt nach allumfassender Macht zu streben, oder nicht? Mich würde interessieren, was Sie vorhaben, wenn Sie dieses Ziel jemals erreichen sollten. Ich meine, werden Sie nicht furchtbar einsam und gelangweilt sein, mit all der Macht. Und sonst nichts?‘‘, fragte sie und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

Dieses kleine Mädchen, dass nicht mehr war als ein Kind, hatte mit nur einem Blick und ganz ohne Legilimentik in sein Innerstes geblickt. Er begutachtete sie mit neuen Augen und erkannte, dass sehr viel mehr in ihr schlummerte, als auf den ersten Blick zu erahnen war. 

Sie war auf ihre Art hübsch. Sie hatte ein zartes kindliches Gesicht und ihr Haar, sah trotz ihres zerzausten Zustandes, weich aus. Das Schlimmste jedoch, waren ihre Augen. Schön und erschreckend, zugleich. Sie schien direkt, in die Tiefen seiner Seele zu blicken. Er war gleichzeitig irritiert und auf eine beängstigende Weise fasziniert.

,,Wurmschwanz!‘‘, rief Voldemort, nach einem seiner treuesten und widerlichsten Gefolgsleuten. Ein kleiner untersetzter Mann, trat unterwürfig in den Raum, seinen Herrn ängstlich und fragend anblickend. ,,Du wirst Miss Lovegood, nach oben in eines der Zimmer geleiten. Sie wird eine gute Mahlzeit bekommen und neue Kleider‘‘, sagte er an Wurmschwanz gerichtet, doch seinen Blick, hatte er für keine Sekunde von Luna gelöst. Dann wandte er sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort, zum gehen.

Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, aber er war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.


	2. Ruhe

Die meisten Todesser, an der großen Tafel blickten sie neugierig, wenige feindselig und manche verunsichert an. Doch Luna war sich, wie immer, keiner Blicke bewusst und genoss unbeirrt ihren Pudding. Erst als sie angesprochen wurde, schenkte sie dem Hier und Jetzt wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Snape, der neben ihr saß, hatte sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigt. Er blickte sie, mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Geringschätzung an. Doch Luna erkannte, dass in seinen Augen auch ein Hauch, aufrichtiger Besorgnis lag.

,,Vielen Dank Professor, mir geht es sehr gut‘‘, antworte Luna, sie schenkte ihm ein träumerisches Lächeln und fuhr nachdenklich fort, ,,Wobei, ich habe ein wenig unruhig geschlafen, aber da habe ich ganz stark die Nargel im Verdacht.‘‘ Manche der Todesser lachten, über ihre konfusen Äußerungen, doch die lauteste und schrillste von allen, war die von Bellatrix Lestrange. ,,Du bist auch nicht ganz normal im Kopf, oder Kleine?‘‘, sagte sie, Luna voller Verachtung anblickend. Keiner von Lunas Zügen verriet, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise durch Bellatrix kränkende Worte verletzt war. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und antwortete aufrichtig: ,,Ich denke, dass hängt davon ab, wie man Normalität definiert. Und was man selbst, darunter versteht.‘‘

Mit dieser Antwort, hatte die Todesserin nicht gerechnet und es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie so lächerlich gemacht wurde. ,,Pass auf, du kleines Miststück. Ich an deiner Stelle...‘‘. Doch bevor sie Luna, weiterhin einschüchtern konnte, wurde sie in ihrer Drohung unterbrochen. ,,Bellatrix, es wäre dir gut daran gelegen, wenn du deine Zunge in Zaum halten würdest‘‘, ergriff Lord Voldemort das Wort und blickte sie, vom Kopf des Tisches kalt an. Bellatrix war sprachlos, ihr Gesicht eine Maske purer Verwirrung. Viele der Todesser, waren über seine Worte ebenso überrascht, doch niemand wagte es sein Handeln in Frage zu stellen. Damit kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe in die Runde. Aber die Todesserin schenkte ihr, weiterhin zornige Blicke. 

Als das Essen beendet war, bedeutete Lord Voldemort allen, außer Luna, den Raum zu verlassen. Er führte sie schweigend, in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort nahm er, in seinem großen Sessel am Kamin platz und sie machte es sich, nachdem sie sich ein wenig neugierig umgesehen hatte, auf dem weichen Teppichboden, im Schneidersitz bequem.  
Sie blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen, während sie ihr langes blondes Haar zu einem Zopf flocht. Voldemort ließ seinen Blick langsam über ihr Gesicht zu ihrem Haar wandern. Dann beobachtete er, für einige Minuten ihre geschmeidigen Handbewegungen, bis er schließlich das Wort an sie richtete.

,,Sag mir kleine Luna, wie gefällt es dir hier, unter Lord Voldemorts Kontrolle?‘‘, fragte er mit gebieterischer Stimme, zynisch lächelnd. Wieder, blickte sie ihn mit ihren klaren silbrig grauen Augen durchdringend an. Er spürte, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, wie sich der Puls, seines sonst so teilnahmslosen Herzens beschleunigte.

Sie wirkte nachdenklich. ,,Hm, ich weiß nicht so Recht, ich habe mich noch nicht so wirklich an alles gewöhnt. Aber Nagini, habe ich schon sehr ins Herz geschlossen‘‘, sagte sie freudestrahlend, während sie zärtlich den Kopf, seiner alten Gefährtin streichelte.   
Das war auch ihm nicht entgangen. Trotz der kurzen Zeit, die Luna bei ihnen war, war die Schlange ihr kaum von der Seite gewichen. Auch jetzt hatte sie sich, um ihre schlanken Beine geschlungen und ihren Kopf auf ihrem Knie gebettet. 

,,Sie ist wunderschön‘‘, sagte sie träumerisch, als sie das Tier liebevoll ansah. Seinem intensivem Blick entging keine Regung ihres Körpers. Jedes Wort, das sie gesagt hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Luna war in Naginis Gegenwart vollkommen entspannt. Obwohl sie jederzeit dazu in der Lage war, ihre Knochen zu zermalmen, fürchtete Luna sich nicht vor ihr. Sie schien sie aufrichtig zu mögen, aber auch die Schlange hatte er noch nie so erlebt. Nagini war ein ungeselliges und stolzes Tier, das lediglich ihn, in ihrer Gegenwart akzeptierte. Sie begab sich nur aus zwei Gründen in die Nähe von anderen Lebewesen. Entweder, weil er es befahl oder um sie zu verspeisen. Doch hier und jetzt, lag das magische Wesen im Schoß des jungen Mädchens und hieß ihre Liebkosungen willkommen.

Nach einer Weile, bemerkte Luna Voldemorts Blick. Sie sah zu ihm auf und flüsterte, gar so, als erzählte sie ihm ein Geheimnis: ,,Sie ist euch sehr ähnlich. Viel zu stolz, als dass sie jemals von selbst auf Jemand anderen zugehen würde, aber sich dennoch ständig danach sehnend.‘‘ Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, doch seine Züge blieben teilnahmslos, nur ein leichtes Flackern in seinen Augen verriet Luna, dass sie vollkommen Recht hatte.

,,Bist du immer so?‘‘, fragte er bissig. Luna sah ihn fragend an. ,,Ohne nachzudenken, immer das zu sagen, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Ignorant gegenüber jeglichen Konsequenzen‘‘, erklärte er. ,,Oh, nein das stimmt nicht, ich denke über viele Dinge nach, ich sage einfach nur die Wahrheit. So bin ich nun mal, das kann ich nicht ändern und ich will es auch nicht. Warum sollte ich vorgeben etwas zu sein, das ich nicht wirklich bin?‘‘ Eine unschlagbare Logik, dass musste er ihr zugestehen. Gedankenverloren, sah er zurück in die Flammen. 

Eine Berührung an seinem Knie, so sanft, dass er sie kaum bemerkt hatte, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er sie wieder ansah, fragte sie: ,,Wer seid ihr?‘‘ Wer er war? Was für eine Frage! Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder etwa doch? Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen von Witz oder Schalk, fand jedoch nichts. Also entschloss er sich dazu, diesem naiven kleinen Ding das ganze Ausmaß seiner Macht vor Augen zu führen. ,,Wer ich bin, kleine Luna?‘‘, fragte er mit einem Unterton, der einer Belehrung gleich kam, ,,Ich, bin der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt! Von jedem so sehr gefürchtet, dass sie nicht einmal wagen meinen Namen auszusprechen. Niemals, wird es jemanden geben, der mir und meinem Können gleich kommen wird. Mit einem Fingerzeig, lösche ich Alles und jeden aus, der sich mir in den Weg stellt.‘‘

Luna hatte seinen Worten ruhig gelauscht und sagte noch immer nichts, während er gespannt auf ihre Reaktion wartete. ,,Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Wer seid ihr?‘‘ Hatte sie nicht zugehört? Ihre Begriffsstutzigkeit grenzte fast an Impertinenz und er weigerte sich, abermals auf die Frage einzugehen. Das Gespräch langweilte ihn. Er war gerade dabei sich zu erheben, hielt jedoch inne und ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel sinken, als er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Er hatte Dinge vollbracht, von denen sie nicht einmal zu träumen wagte, doch er erkannte, dass es nicht darum ging. Sie sprach von etwas völlig anderem. Es ging nicht um seine Taten, sondern um das was ihn wirklich ausmachte. 

Wer war er? Eine simple Frage, die furchterregender nicht hätte sein können, denn ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass er keine Antwort kannte. 

Sein Gesicht, glich einer Maske des Entsetzens. Luna hätte niemals geglaubt, dass diese einfache Frage, Lord Voldemort dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen würde. Sie tätschelte seine Hand, die sich in den Stoff seines Umhanges verkrampft hatte und als sich seine Pupillen wieder auf sie fokussierten, sagte sie beruhigend: ,,Schon gut, Ihr braucht mir nicht zu antworten. Ihr könnt es mir sagen, wenn Ihr soweit seid.‘‘ 

Den Rest des Abends, verbrachten sie in dieser Haltung. Luna hielt seine Hand, Nagini lag weiterhin in ihrem Schoß, doch sie war nun angespannt, denn sie spürte noch immer den Sturm, der in Lord Voldemorts Innern tobte. 

Nach einer Weile, begann Luna ein Lied aus ihren Kindertagen zu summen. Und erst dann erfüllte, sowohl Nagini, als auch ihren Herrn, eine willkommene innerliche Ruhe.


	3. Zauber

Als Severus Snape durch die Gänge des Malfoy Anwesen schritt, vernahm er die unverkennbare zarte Stimme von Luna Lovegood. Und sie schien sich, in einer brenzligen Situation zu befinden. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und als er um die Ecke bog, erblickte er den Grund für ihre Dilemma.

,,Wurmschwanz, nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihr!‘‘, rief Snape und richtete drohend seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Er ließ erschrocken von ihr ab, blickte Severus verängstigt an und rannte so schnell, ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen den Gang entlang. Während er Pettigrew mit Genugtuung hinterher sah, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Luna gelenkt, als diese ihre Finger in seinem Mantel grub.  
,,Bitte, hilf mir‘‘, flehte sie mit glasigen Augen und geröteten Wangen.  
Irgendetwas, stimmte ganz und gar nicht und Snape hatte einen bösen Verdacht.  
,,Verdammt‘‘, donnerte er, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie so schnell er konnte, in seine Räume. Bevor er die Chance hatte, sie zu untersuchen, hatte sie ihn bereits zu sich herangezogen und küsste ihn fordernd.  
Ihre zierlichen Hände, hatten in ihrer Hast, Mühe seine Knöpfe zu lösen. Und Snape hätte sich fast vergessen, wenn er nicht den Verdacht gehegt hätte, dass sie unter einem starken Lustzauber stand. Und bevor er irgendetwas tat, dass sie später beide bereuen würden, hatte er sie mit einem leichten Schlafzauber belegt, um sie in Ruhe untersuchen zu können.  
Wie er vermutet hatte, wütete ein starker Zauber, in ihrem Körper.  
Und die Frage stellte sich: Wer hatte es getan?

Sobald Snape den großen Saal betrat, in dem momentan eine Besprechung abgehalten wurde. Wurde er bereits von Voldemort, dessen Aufmerksamkeit, nichts zu entgehen schien angesprochen.  
,,Was ist mit ihr passiert?‘‘, erklang sein dunkler Bariton und erhob sich, über die Stimmen der anderen Todesser hinweg. Alle Anwesenden im Saal, schienen zeitgleich die Luft angehalten zu haben. Und alle Blicke, wandten sich zu Severus Snape.  
,,Mein Herr, ich denke die Besprechung von Lunas Kondition, ist nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt‘‘, erwiderte er. Voldemort bedeutete, mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Handbewegung, allen Anwesenden den Raum zu verlassen.

,,Sie befindet sich momentan in meinen Räumen. Nach meinem jetzigen Kenntnisstand, handelt es sich definitiv um einen Lustzauber, mit verheerenden Auswirkungen. Und ich denke, er wurde ihr in Form eines Trankes zugeführt‘‘, sagte Snape und er schien sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. ,,Und das bedeutet?‘‘, fragte Voldemort und ihm war anzusehen, dass er so langsam die Geduld verlor.  
,,Das bedeutet, dass sie sterben wird, sollten wir nicht jeden ihrer körperlichen Wünsche erfüllen‘‘, erwiderte er, während ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  
Voldemorts Blick, ließ erahnen, dass er mehr Informationen verlangte.  
Auf Snapes sonst so blassen Wangen, machte sich eine starke Röte breit, als er ihm sie gab. ,,Was immer sie ersehnt. Sei es ein Kuss, eine Umarmung oder....Beischlaf. In den ersten Stunden, wird es am schlimmsten sein. Danach wird es abklingen. Aber ich kann keinen zeitlichen Rahmen festlegen. Womöglich kann es Tage, aber auch Monate anhalten.‘‘  
Voldemort, war während seiner Ausführungen vollkommen still geblieben und keiner seiner Züge, ließ erahnen, welcher Sturm in seinem Inneren tobte.  
Er würde alles, in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu retten. Auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte, konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren.  
,,Was begehrt sie im Moment‘‘, fragte Voldemort und blickte aus dem großen Fenster, in die Nacht hinaus.  
,,Euch, mein Herr und mich.‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im nächsten Kapitel, geht es rund.


	4. Untergang

Als Lord Voldemort in Snapes Schlafzimmer trat, glaubte er seinen Augen, nicht zu trauen.  
Luna lag halb nackt und stöhnend, auf dem Bett und ihre Züge, waren vor schmerzhafter unkontrollierter Lust verzerrt. Als sie ihn erblickte, kroch sie zum Rand des Bettes und er wurde, wie ein Magnet von ihr angezogen.   
Als er nah genug war, ergriff sie seine Hände, führte eine von ihnen zu ihrer Brust und die andere, in ihren Slip und bat ihn, sie zu berühren. Voldemort war so überrascht, dass er für einen kurzen Moment, wie erstarrt war. Doch dann begann er, sie langsam und behutsam zu stimulieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, grub ihre Finger in seinen Umhang und lehnte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Nach kurzer Zeit, bäumte sie sich auf und er spürte, wie sie rhythmisch um seine Finger pulsierte. Sie rang um Atem und Voldemort strich, beruhigend sanft über ihren Rücken.   
Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie bereits erschöpft war, doch ihr Körper wollte mehr.   
Sie umfasste sein Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Während Snape sie beide beobachtete, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und kam zu ihnen auf das Bett. Er beugte sich, auf der Höhe ihrer Hüfte, über sie. Streifte den Slip von ihren Beinen, spreizte sanft ihre Schenkel und begann sie mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Ein Schauer, rann durch ihren Körper. Voldemort löste sich von ihrem Kuss und beobachtete sie intensiv. Sie presste ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und hatte ihre zierlichen Hände, in Severus Haaren vergraben.   
,,Schau mich an‘‘, raunte Voldemort mit rauer Stimme und umfasste ihr Kinn. Er wollte um jeden Preis, ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie blickte ihn, aus halb geschlossenen Augen an und eine zarte Röte, bedeckte ihre Wangen. Sie war noch nie so schön, wie in diesem Moment.  
Und als sie abermals einen Höhepunkt erreichte wurde auch ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie erregt er war. Mit einem non verbalen Zauber, ließ er ihre und auch seine Kleidung verschwinden.  
Severus und Voldemort küssten und liebkosten ihren Körper, während sie sich langsam ein wenig beruhigte und wieder zu Atem kam. Dann richtete sich Luna auf, kletterte auf Voldemorts Schoß und begann ihn langsam zu reiten. Er fuhr küssend über ihren Hals, ihre Brüste und strich zärtlich, mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken entlang.   
Er war entsetzt darüber, wie schnell er bereits sein Limit erreichte.   
Als beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten stöhnte und biss er, in ihre Schulter und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Ihr Atem streifte sein Ohr und ein Schauer, rann durch seinen Körper.  
Als sie sich langsam von ihm löste, packte Severus ihre Hüften und drang ohne Vorwarnung, in sie ein. Ihr blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihre zierlichen Hände in Voldemorts Brust zu krallen. Und selbst als sie unvermittelt kam, gönnte er ihr keine Pause und hielt sie, in seinem eisernen Griff gefangen. Mit einer Hand, stütze Voldemort ihren Rücken und die andere vergrub er in ihrem Haar, küsste sie ausgiebig und dämpfte ihre Schreie. 

Als beide schweißgebadet, auf dem Bett lagen und Luna, vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Spürten sowohl Voldemort, als auch Snape, dass sie die Situation vollkommen unterschätzt hatten.

 

Als Luna am nächsten Morgen erwachte, rieb sie sich ihre müden Augen und blickte sich um. Das Bett war leer. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, schlang die Decke um ihre nackten Schultern und gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Severus trat mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer. Als sie ihn erblickte, wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Und diese Erinnerung, erfüllte sie erneut mit einem brennenden Hunger. Er sah sie, mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.   
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort, kam er zu ihr auf das Bett und erfüllte jeden ihrer Wünsche.

Als sie beide erschöpft umschlungen lagen, hatte Severus unbeholfen, seine Arme um sie gelegt. Er ließ seine Finger sanft, durch ihr Haar gleiten. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er vor so vielen Jahren Lily Potter kennen gelernt hatte, schlug sein Herz wild in seiner Brust.   
Und er hatte Angst. Nicht nur um sich, auch um Luna. Er fürchtete sich, vor seinen eigenen aufkeimenden Gefühlen. Und vor allem, fürchtete er sich vor dem, was er gestern Nacht gesehen hatte. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, seit dem er ein Todesser war, hatte der dunkle Lord einen anderen Menschen so angesehen und so berührt, wie er es bei Luna getan hatte. Und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr Glück oder ihren Untergang bedeuten würde.

Lord Voldemort ging vor dem Karmin auf und ab. Und Nagini, die auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, blickte ihn, vorerst neugierig und dann irritiert an. Nach einer Weile, ließ er sich erschöpft neben ihr nieder, streichelte ihren Kopf und blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Den ganzen Tag über, war er fahrig und unkonzentriert gewesen.   
Und der dunkle Lord war vieles, aber niemals unachtsam. Doch ungewollt, sah er immer wieder Luna vor seinem geistigen Auge. Diese Bilder, waren nicht nur sexueller Natur.   
Er sah ihr Lächeln, ihre filigranen Hände, ihren Blick.   
All das, hatte sich in sein Bewusstsein gebrannt und quälte ihn, weil er nicht verstand, was mit ihm geschah. Ihm war, als hätte er von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet.  
Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen spürte er, dass er mehr wollte, sehr viel mehr.

Er wollte alles.


	5. Fesseln

,,Ist der Pudding nicht nach deinem Geschmack, Luna‘‘, fragte Voldemort, der ihr gegenüber saß und sie unentwegt beobachtet hatte.  
Er selbst, hatte sein Dessert nicht angerührt.  
,,Doch, sehr sogar‘‘, erwiderte sie lächelnd, doch dann wurden ihre Züge, von einer tiefen Traurigkeit überschattet. Und sie fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort: ,,Ich vermisse, meine Freunde und vor allem meinen Vater.‘‘  
Er blickte sie ihn an und ihren Augen, spiegelten sich so viele Emotionen, dass es sein Herz, wild schlagen ließ.  
Und eine einzelne verlorene Träne, rann über ihre Wange.  
Seine Finger kribbelten, mit dem Wunsch sie fort zu wischen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.  
Er war, über ihre plötzliche Offenbarung, mehr als überrascht. Sie legte ihr Innerstes frei und machte sich verletzbar, nur aus dem Wunsch heraus, sich ihm mitzuteilen.  
Ohne Hintergedanken oder kalte Berechnung. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und entgegen seiner Natur, erfreute er sich daran, dass sie sich ihm auf diese Weise anvertraut hatte. Doch als sie von ihrem Vater sprach, erfüllte ihn ebenso ein unbändiger Hass.  
,,Du wirst sie, nie wieder sehen. Und je eher du doch damit abfindest, desto besser‘‘, sagte Voldemort abweisend und suchte in ihren Augen, nach der ersehnten Reaktion, auf seine grausamen Worte.  
Er hatte sie verletzten wollen, doch Luna verhielt sich, wie immer nach ihren eigenen Regeln. Sie lächelte unbekümmert und entgegnete kopfschüttelnd: ,,Nein, das stimmt nicht. Auf die eine oder andere Weise, werde ich sie alle wieder sehen. Und solange ich sie in meinem Herzen trage, sind sie für immer bei mir.‘‘  
Diese Antwort gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Woher, nahm sie ihre Kraft und was nährte ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben?  
,,Du bist nur ein dummes kleines Mädchen. Was verstehst du schon von solchen Dingen‘‘, sagte er und blickte sie verächtlich an.  
,,Ich denke, mehr als ihr‘‘, entgegnete Luna nachdenklich und ihre Augen, nahmen einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. Und die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer spannten sich an.  
,,Luna, ich warne dich. Vergiss nicht, mit wem du sprichst. Lord Voldemort, duldet solche Ungehorsamkeit nicht‘‘, sagte er und blickte sie kalt an.  
,,Oh verzeiht, ich wollte nicht ungehorsam sein. Ich denke nur, dass ihr von eurem Hass und eurer Wut so geblendet seid, dass ihr den Blick für das Gute in den Dingen verloren habt‘‘, erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme klang so aufrichtig und ehrlich, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Doch er faste sich bald wieder.  
,,Es gibt kein Gut und Böse. Nur Macht. Und jene, die zu schwach sind, um danach zu streben.‘‘  
,,Und was ist, mit der Liebe?‘‘, erklang ihre weiche Stimme.  
Er stieß ein verächtliches und grausames Lachen aus. Liebe? Liebe hatte seiner Mutter, einen frühen und einsamen Tod beschert. Sie bedeutet nichts, außer Leid und Schmerz.  
,,Liebe, kleine Luna, ist für Schwächlinge‘‘, erwiderte Voldemort und sein Tonfall, ließ erahnen, dass er keine weitere Diskussion duldete.  
,,Dann, habt ihr nie wirklich geliebt‘‘, sagte sie und lächelte ihn verträumt an.  
Sie brachte ihn, wirklich zur Weißglut. 

Sein Starrsinn machte auch sie wütend und dieses Gefühl, empfand Luna sehr selten.  
Warum konnte er nicht verstehen, dass das Leben mehr zu bieten hatte, als die Dinge die er sich ersehnte. Wie wunderschön, das Leben war, wenn man nur seine Augen öffnete und genau hinsah.  
Aber wie hätte Lord Voldemort, Luna verstehen können?  
Er, der in seinem ganzen Leben, keine wirkliche Liebe erfahren hatte.  
Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. Sie brauchte ein wenig frische Luft.  
Vielleicht würde sie, mit Nagini spazieren gehen.  
Als sie sich erhob und auf die Tür zu trat, um seine privaten Räume zu verlassen, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk, in seinem eisernen Griff.  
,,Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu gehen, Luna‘‘, sagte Voldemort mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme. Und griff, auch nach ihrem anderen Handgelenk und presste beide, über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Und dann küsste er sie fest und bestrafend.  
Luna erwiderte seinen Kuss voller Leidenschaft, doch dann biss sie ihn und er fuhr erschrocken zurück.  
Er blickte sie an und in ihrer beider Augen, loderte ein Feuer, das nicht allein von Wut genährt wurde. Ohne sie zu fragen oder in ihren Geist zu blicken wusste er, dass sie ihn ebenso sehr begehrte, wie er sie.  
Dann leckte er das Blut von seinen Lippen und raunte ihn ihr Ohr: ,,Bis jetzt war ich zärtlich zu dir. Aber auch ich, kann anders.‘‘ Er löste seine Hände von ihr und fesselte sie stattdessen, mit einem non verbalen Zauber. Dann zerriss er ihre Bluse und fuhr beißend und küssend ihren Hals entlang. Luna lehnte sich, seiner Liebkosungen entgegen und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
Mit einem Schwung seiner Hand, entblößte er sie beide und drang ohne Vorwarnung, in sie ein. Und das reichte bereits aus, um sie zu einem Orgasmus zu bringen.  
Voldemort lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand und hoffte, dass sich sein wild schlagendes Herz ein wenig beruhigen möge. Doch Luna, durchkreuzte seine Pläne.  
,,Bitte, nicht aufhören‘‘, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und seine Kontrolle schmolz dahin, wie Eis unter der strahlend heißen Sonne.

Als Luna in seinen Armen lag, strich er über ihren schmalen Rücken.  
,,Alles in Ordnung?‘‘, fragte Voldemort, strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihr Handgelenk und küsste die Stelle, an der noch immer die Spuren der Fesseln zu sehen waren. Er fürchtete, sie ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. Doch sie nickte lächelnd und schmiegte sich näher an seinen Körper. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, genoss er ihre körperliche Nähe. Und er verstärkte den Griff, seiner Umarmung.  
,,Trotzdem, die Liebe vermag mehr zu vollbringen, als ihr es ihr zu gesteht. Wenn man sie nur lässt‘‘, sagte Luna schläfrig und kurze Zeit später, wurde sie von der Müdigkeit übermannt.

Der dunkle Lord, blickte noch lange, nachdem Luna bereits eingeschlafen war in die Dunkelheit des Raumes.  
Und dachte, über ihre Worte nach. Könnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Und wenn er es wagen würde. Was würde er verlieren?


	6. Veränderung

Severus Snape wurde aus seiner Lektüre gerissen, als jemand zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.  
Er hatte den ganzen Abend fieberhaft nach einem Gegenmittel gesucht, aber er trat, wie immer auf der Stelle. Zu behaupten, dass er frustriert war, wäre gänzlich untertrieben gewesen. Er ahnte bereits, welche Person sich vor der Tür befand. Und als er sie herein bat, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung.   
,,Was möchtest du, Luna?‘‘, fragte Snape mit ruhiger geschmeidiger Stimme, die sein wild schlagendes Herz Lügen strafte. Er wusste ebenso gut wie sie, wofür sie gekommen war.Sie strich ihr Haar zurück und trat näher an seinen Tisch, während er jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtete.   
Die kleine mutige Luna, wirkte ein wenig nervös und unsicher. Und unwillkürlich, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Severus‘ Lippen.   
Er schwieg und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Ihr Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter und ihr Nachthemd bedeckte kaum etwas, ihre schlanken weißen Beine. Sie war wunderschön.  
Und im Schein des Feuers, wirkte sie wie eine Erscheinung, eines längst vergangen Traumes. Er wusste, dass er ihr alles geben würde, was sie sich ersehnte. Aber er wollte sie vorher, darum bitten hören. ,,Ich....‘‘, begann Luna, doch sie war zu verlegen um danach zu fragen. Doch Severus‘ Herz ließ sich nicht erweichen.  
,,Sag es oder ich werde es nicht tun‘‘, sagte er und eine zarte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Sie war nun so nah, dass er sie berühren konnte. Er ließ seine Finger sanft über ihr Bein gleiten. ,,Was soll ich tun?‘‘   
,,Bitte, berühre mich‘‘, hauchte sie. ,,Das tue ich bereits‘‘, erwiderte er und stieß ein leises Lachen aus, als sie ihn verlegen durch ihre Wimpern anblickte. Nun hatte er doch ein wenig Erbarmen mit ihr. Er erhob sich, strich sanft über ihre Wange und küsste sie. Luna ließ ihre Händen über seine Brust gleiten. Doch als sie nach seinem Hosenbund greifen wollte, entzog er sich ihrer Berührung. Denn er hatte etwas anderes im Sinn.  
Er umfasste ihre Taille und hob sie auf seinen Tisch. Dann streifte er langsam den Slip von ihren Beinen und raunte in ihr Ohr, ,,Berühre dich, ich will es sehen.‘‘   
Er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während er wieder in seinem Stuhl Platz nahm.  
Und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Röte ihrer Wangen intensivierte.   
Einige Minuten vergingen, bis Luna schließlich ihre Schenkel spreizte.   
Eine Hand, ließ sie langsam zu ihrer Brust und die andere zu ihrer intimsten Stelle wandern. Dann schaute sie ihn an und begann sich selbst zu stimulieren.   
Seinem intensiven Blick, entging keine Regung ihres Körpers. Und als er ahnte, dass sie einem Höhepunkt nahe war, ergriff er ihr Hand und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Lunas Wimmern und Stöhnen, erfüllte die Stille des Raumes. Ihre Finger suchten Halt in seinem Haar. Und als sie kam, stießen ihre Nägel schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut. Doch für Severus war es ein süßer Schmerz, den er nur allzu gern erduldete. Während sie sich langsam beruhigte liebkoste er, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Luna ergriff sein Gesicht, küsste ihn zärtlich und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. Severus streifte das Nachthemd von ihrem Körper und ließ seine Finger, bedächtig über ihre Wirbelsäule gleiten. Ein non verbaler Zauber, ließ seine Umhänge verschwinden.   
Und dann kosteten sie voneinander, bis das Feuer im Kamin erlosch.

 

Am nächsten Morgen, lief Luna barfuß durch das Gras und ihr Lachen, erfüllte die Stille des Gartens.   
Nagini schlängelte hinter ihr her und versuchte, mit dem leichtfüßigen Mädchen Schritt zu halten.  
Nach einer Weile, legte sie sich nieder und beobachtete den strahlend blauen Himmel. Und die einzelnen Wolken, die vorüber zogen. Ihr langes blondes Haar, war wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet. Die Schlange, legte sich neben sie und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust. Luna, streichelte sie gedankenverloren. Sie atmete tief durch und genoss den Duft des warmen Herbsttages.  
Selbst Luna, dessen Verstand auch für die noch so unglaublichsten Dinge offen war, konnte kaum glauben, was ihn den letzten Monaten geschehen war. Niemals in ihren kühnsten Träumen, hätte sie sich vorstellen können, friedlich unter Voldemorts Kontrolle zu leben. Durch einen Zauber, wurden ihre Schicksale, gegen ihren Willen miteinander verflochten. Und obwohl sich dessen Intensität, stetig verringerte, schütze er sie nicht nur weiterhin.  
Vielmehr schien er aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen.   
Obwohl Lunas Verstand andere Wege ging, als es die Menschen gewöhnt waren, war sie dennoch nicht dumm. Sie vergaß für keine Sekunde, wer und was er war. Auch wenn er noch so menschlich und zärtlich zu ihr war. Ahnte sie, dass er sie ebenso wie ein Insekt zerquetschen würde, sollte er ihrer jemals überdrüssig werden. Und sie fragte sich, wann der Tag kommen würde, an dem sich Voldemorts Gunst erschöpfen möge.  
Doch es lag nicht in Lunas Natur, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die sie nicht ändern konnte. Wenn ihre Zeit gekommen war, mochte er glauben die Entscheidung läge in seinen Händen, aber sie wusste es besser. Jeder spielte seinen Part in dieser Welt, ob groß oder klein war nicht entscheidend. Entscheidend war die Veränderung, die sie vollbrachte. Und diese Gewissheit gab ihr Kraft.  
Nach einer Weile, richtete sie sich vorsichtig auf und Nagini blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an, da sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Luna streckte sich ausgiebig, tätschelte ihren Kopf und ging zurück in die Kühle der Räume.   
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der dunkle Lord sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, durch eines der oberen Fenster beobachtet hatte.


	7. Obsession

Die Tafel war reichlich, mit den erlesensten und exotischsten Speisen gedeckt.   
Alle Todesser in der Runde, waren in ausgelassener Stimmung. Die Vorbereitungen für die herannahende, alles entscheidende Schlacht, waren in vollem Gange und liefen zufrieden stellend. Selbst Lord Voldemorts schlangenähnliches Gesicht, zierte ein rares entspanntes Lächeln. Als er mit seiner kurzen Rede geendet hatte, nahm er am Kopf des Tisches platz und widmete sich seiner täglichen Obsession. Er beobachtete Luna.  
Als er seinen Blick auf sie richtete, bemerkte er, dass auch sie ihn unentwegt angestarrt hatte und eine zarte Röte ihre Wangen bedeckte. Er konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken, denn er ahnte bereits was sie sich ersehnte. Und es war ein leichtes, ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Luna wandte sich von Voldemorts intensivem Blick ab und versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren. Doch das gestaltete sich als schwieriger als gedacht, denn sie spürte wie sich in ihrem Schoß, unaufhörlich das Feuer des Verlangens ausbreitete.   
Sie atmete tief durch und strich mit zittriger Hand, eine widerspenstige Locke ihres langen blonden Haares zurück. Doch als sie nach der Gabel griff, stockte ihr vor Überraschung der Atem. Denn sie spürte, wie unsichtbare Hände ihren Körper entlang glitten. Sie blickte sich verwirrt um. Und als ihr suchender Blick, abermals auf Lord Voldemorts rubinrotes Augenpaar traf, umspielte seine Lippen ein vielsagendes Lächeln.   
In diesem Moment wurden ihre Schultern, mit sanften Küssen bedeckt. Und die Hände, die zu ihrer intimsten Stelle gewandert waren, begannen sie langsam zu stimulieren.   
Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Ihre Zähne gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre Unterlippe, doch sie konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Und als der Orgasmus ihren Unterleib durchströmte, ließ dessen Intensität ihren ganzen Körper erschauern.  
Und sowohl Voldemort als auch Fenrir Greyback, hatten sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet.

,,Komm schon, stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Ich kann es sehen und ich kann es riechen. Genauso, wie eine rollige Katze‘‘, sagte Greyback während er zärtlich, mit seinen Fängen, die zarte Haut ihres Halses liebkoste. Er fuhr mit seinen Krallen langsam an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels entlang und ein Schauer durchströmte Lunas Körper. Dann umfasste er ihr Gesicht um sie zu küssen, doch er wurde in seinem Vorhaben unterbrochen.  
,,Das, würde ich lieber unterlassen‘‘, erklang Voldemorts gebieterische Stimme.  
Greyback fuhr erschrocken zurück und blickte den dunklen Lord unterwürfig an.  
,,Verzeiht, mein Herr‘‘, sagte Fenrir entschuldigend und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort, schnellen Schrittes den Gang. Als er um die Ecke verschwunden war, wandte Voldemort sich Luna zu. Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk und führte sie, so schnell er konnte in seine Räume. Die Wut loderte in ihm, wie ein alles vernichtendes Feuer. Und drohte seinen Verstand zu verzehren. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren schmalen Rücken und küsste sie fest und fordernd. Dann ließ er seine Hände zu ihrer Taille wandern und hob sie auf seinen Arbeitstisch. Währenddessen streifte er zunächst ihre Jeans, dann ihren Slip von den Beinen. Er kniete sich nieder, spreizte ihre Schenkel und fuhr küssend die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang bis er ihre Scham erreichte. Auch er, konnte ihren femininen Duft wahrnehmen. Doch bevor er ihr gab, was sie sich mehr als alles andere ersehnte, blickte er sie durchdringend an.  
,,Bitte...‘‘, erklang Lunas zarte Stimme und ihre Finger verkrampften sich in seine Schulter.  
Er hatte noch nie, etwas vergleichbares gesehen. Ihr Haar, fiel in sanften Wellen um ihre Schultern und die Wangen, ihres sonst so blassen Gesichtes waren zart gerötet.  
Sie war wunderschön. Und er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag unaufhaltsam beschleunigte.   
Endlich hatte er Erbarmen mit ihr. Er teilte sanft ihre Schamlippen und begann sie, mit seiner Zunge zu stimulieren. Er schloss seine Augen. Sie war warm und süß und ihr Wimmern, erfüllte seine Räume. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen. Also packte er ihre Schenkel, platzierte sie auf seine Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Ihre Beine zitterten unkontrolliert und er spürte, dass sie einem Höhepunkt nahe war. Und als der Orgasmus ihren Körper durchflutete, hörte er nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, er ließ seine Hände zu ihren Hüften wandern und hielt sie, in seinem eiserneren Griff gefangen.   
Als sie versuchte ihn verzweifelt von sich zu lösen, sprach er einen non verbalen Zauber aus um ihre Hände, ihrer Kraft zu berauben.   
Er hatte, das besitzergreifende Bedürfnis, Greybacks Berührungen von ihrer Haut zu tilgen. Er fuhr solange mit seinen Liebkosungen fort, bis er sich sicher war, dass selbst Fenrir ihre Schreie gehört haben müsste. Und als er sich und den Zauber endlich von ihr löste, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und Rang um Atem.   
Als er sich erhob, ergriff sie sein Gesicht und küsste ihn, mit all der Kraft und Leidenschaft, die ihr erschöpfter Körper noch aufbringen konnte. Voldemort vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und erwiderte ihren Kuss, bis sie beide außer Atem waren.  
Dann sackte sie, erschöpft in seiner Umarmung zusammen.

Voldemort beobachtete Luna, als sie in seinem Bett schlief und strich ihr zärtlich ihre blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Lippen, ihre Wangen und umfasste dann ihr Gesicht. Doch als sie sich unbewusst seiner Berührung entgegen lehnte, schrak er, wie aus einer Trance erwachend zurück.   
Und verließ so schnell er konnte den Raum.


	8. Gift

Das Zimmer war von dem Duft des warmen und würzigen Getränkes erfüllt. Severus genoss die ruhige und entspannte Atmosphäre, die immer in Dumbledores Räumen herrschte. Dennoch wartete er angespannt auf dessen Antwort.  
,,Albus, ich mag deinen Blick nicht‘‘, sagte Snape und sah den älteren Mann düster über seine Teetasse hinweg an. Dumbledore konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Und in seinen blauen Augen lag ein spitzbübischer Blick, als er die zuvor gehaltene Konversation weiter führte.  
,,Ich denke Miss Lovegood ist eine außergewöhnliche junge Dame, Severus. Und außerdem denke ich, dass du sehr viel stärker von ihr angetan bist, als du es dir eingestehen möchtest.‘‘ ,,Bitte, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Albus‘‘, entgegnete Snape verächtlich. Doch auch er wusste, dass der brillante alte Tattergreis, wie immer vollkommen Recht hatte. Und bevor er seine Gefühle weiterhin leugnen konnte, spürte er wie der vertraute und verhasste Schmerz, seinen linken Unterarm durchströmte. Dumbledore verstand sofort, was geschehen war.   
,,Sei stark, mein Junge‘‘, sagte er während sich Severus ohne ein weiteres Wort von seinem Sessel erhob um seine Räume zu verlassen.   
Als er durch die steinerne Tür geschritten war, erklang Dumbledores weiche Stimme ein letztes Mal.   
,,Vielleicht kann Luna euch Beiden, ein wenig Frieden schenken.‘‘

 

,,Mein Herr, ihr wolltet mich sprechen‘‘, sagte Snape und während er sich aus seiner tiefen Verbeugung aufrichtete, richtete Voldemort bereits das Wort an ihn.   
,,Sag mir Severus, denkst du Luna könnte mir als eine treue Todesserin nützlich sein?‘‘, fragte er mit nonchalanter Stimme. Snapes Blick traf auf den des dunklen Lords und dessen Lippen zierte ein undefinierbares Lächeln. Und selbst Severus hatte Mühe seine ruhige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Wenn er jetzt nicht vorsichtig und wachsam blieb, könnte dieses Gespräch seinen Tod bedeuten. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. ,,Mein Herr, verzeiht mir‘‘, antwortete Snape, ,,aber ich denke es steht mir nicht zu, euch einen passenden Rat zu geben.‘‘ Voldemort lachte amüsiert auf und erwiderte: ,,Eine sehr artige Antwort, Severus. Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet.‘‘ Was bezweckte Lord Voldemort nur mit diesem Katz und Maus Spiel? Wie sollte er nur reagieren? Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer passenden Erwiderung, doch die Angst lähmte seinen Verstand. ,,Nun gut, Severus. Ich gebe mich mit deiner Antwort zufrieden. Du bist entlassen‘‘, sagte der dunkle Lord und bedeutete ihm zu gehen. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Er konnte es kaum glauben. Dennoch entschied er sich dafür, die Geduld des dunklen Lords nicht weiter zu strapazieren. Doch als er sich von seinem Herrn abwandte, lähmte bereits ein Zauber seine Muskeln. Lord Voldemort schritt langsam auf ihn zu und umkreiste, wie ein Raubtier seinen erstarrten Körper. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab zwischen seine Finger gleiten. Und dann stand er unmittelbar vor ihm. ,,Eine letzte Frage, habe ich noch an dich, Severus‘‘, sagte er und fixierte Snape mit seinen blutroten Augen. ,,Liebst du Sie?‘‘  
Und Snape zögerte, für einen kurzen fatalen Moment, bis er die Frage verneinte und das reichte aus, um Voldemorts Verdacht zu bestätigen.   
Er drang so schnell und unvermittelt in seinen Geist ein, dass Snape keine Chance hatte, seine wahren Gefühle zu schützen.   
Und Voldemort sah die Wahrheit. Nein, er liebte sie vielleicht noch nicht, aber er könnte es eines Tages mit Sicherheit. Er war auf dem besten Weg dorthin.   
Das Gift der Eifersucht schoss durch Voldemorts Adern. Und ebenso wie eine Schlange, schlug er blitzschnell zu. Noch bevor Snape auch nur ein einziges Wort, zu seiner Verteidigung anbringen konnte, traf ihn bereits der Cruciatus Fluch. Der Schmerz breitete sich wie ein Buschfeuer, in seinem Körper aus. Und er wand sich vor Qualen, auf dem kalten Steinboden.  
Als Voldemort nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, endlich den Fluch von ihm nahm, war er atemlos und konnte keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen.  
,,Severus, du bist einer meiner treuesten Anhänger und es wäre eine Schande, aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich keine Sekunde zögern und dich töten‘‘, sagte der dunkle Lord und verließ, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen den Raum.

 

Luna saß verträumt und nichts ahnend im Gras und flocht einen Kranz aus Blumen.   
Nagini lag wie immer friedlich neben ihr und ihren Kopf zierte bereits, eine kleine Blumenkrone. Als Luna, Lord Voldemort auf sich zu schreiten sah, begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. Doch er sagte kein einziges Wort, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie so schnell mit sich, dass sie Mühe hatte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.   
Als beide in seinem Schlafzimmer ankamen, passierten einige Dinge gleichzeitig. Luna wurde auf das Bett geworfen.   
Ein non verbaler Zauber fesselte ihre Hände, pressten sie über ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze und entblößte ihren Körper.   
Einige Minuten lang, ließ Voldemort seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Gar so als wolle er ihren Anblick für die Ewigkeit, in seine Seele brennen. Und als sich ihre Augenpaare trafen, kam er ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, zu ihr auf das Bett. Er umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht und küsste sie so fest und verzweifelt, dass es ihr den Atem raubte. Er fuhr liebkosend ihren Köper hinab, spreizte ihre Schenkel und brachte sie küssend, beißend und leckend zu einem fast schmerzhaften Orgasmus.  
Dann richtete er sich langsam auf, um wieder in ihr Gesicht blicken zu können. Und Luna erkannte in seinen Augen, dass er erst jetzt wirklich begriff, was er tat.   
Er schrak zurück und wollte sich von ihr lösen, doch sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
Und lächelte ihn an. Luna brauchte keine Worte. Denn sie sah über die äußere Fassade hinaus. Luna sah die Dinge, die im Innersten verborgen lagen. Und jetzt sah sie Angst, Verzweiflung und Verwirrung über seine eigenen, ihm unerklärlichen Gefühle.   
Als er ihre Fesseln löste, umarmte und küsste sie ihn. Und hoffte, dass sie seinen Schmerz nur ein wenig lindern möge. 

Sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht miteinander.   
Und mit jeder seiner Berührungen spürte Luna, all die Dinge, die er ihr nicht sagen konnte.


	9. Todesser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Herz schmerzt, denn wir nähern uns so langsam, dem Ende der Geschichte.  
> In diesem Kapitel hat Voldemort herausgefunden, dass das goldene Trio in Bellatrix Schließfach eingebrochen ist. Und wir wissen ja, was passiert, wenn Voldemort wütend ist.

Severus ergriff Lunas schmale Schultern und redete eindringlich auf sie ein.  
,,Vergiss nicht wer er ist und wozu er fähig ist, Luna. Das ist Selbstmord! Er hat heute schon so viele Unschuldige getötet. Und er wird auch vor dir nicht Halt machen, wenn du ihn unnötigerweise reizt‘‘, sagte er und hoffte, dass Luna endlich zur Vernunft kommen würde. Denn er hatte Angst. So schreckliche Angst, dass er sie für immer verlieren würde.  
Lord Voldemort hatte in seinem langen Leben, zahlreiche Verbrechen begangen.  
Doch hinter jeder seiner schrecklichen Taten, lag ebenso das gleiche Maß an perversem Vergnügen, wie an kalter Berechnung. Er quälte und tötete niemals wahllos.  
Doch umso näher der Tag der letzten Schlacht kam, desto unberechenbarer wurde er.  
Severus hoffte, dass Luna die Gefahr erkennen möge. Aber als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er dass er verloren hatte.  
Nichts und Niemand, konnte sie in ihrem Wahnsinn aufhalten.

,,Severus, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst? Wenn dir dein jämmerliches Leben lieb ist, dann solltest du dich meinem Befehl besser nicht widersetzten!‘‘, rief Voldemort erbost. Den Elderstab bereit, wandte er sich um.  
Doch als er sah, dass es Luna war, die langsam auf in zuschritt, kam seine Angriffshaltung ins wanken. ,,Was willst du?‘‘, fragte er etwas ruhiger. Doch die Wut, schlummerte noch immer unter der Oberfläche. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.  
,,Reden‘‘, erwiderte sie und lächelte sanft.  
Lord Voldemort lachte verächtlich auf. ,,Reden? Worüber sollte ich mit dir reden wollen?‘‘  
,,Hmmm, gute Frage‘‘, sagte Luna und wirkte für einen kurzen Moment nachdenklich. Doch dann fuhr sie fort. ,,Wie wäre es mit Ihren Ängsten? Oder Ihrem Kummer und dem Grund, für Ihre schlaflosen Nächte. Aber wir können auch über das Wetter sprechen.  
Ich denke, heute Nacht wird es regnen. Die Luft duftet danach. Wissen Sie, ich liebe den Regen. Er hat eine beruhigende Wirkung und scheint Alles, wieder rein zu waschen‘‘, sagte sie und in ihren Augen, lag ein undefinierbarer Blick. Sie wartete geduldig, auf seine Antwort. Doch Lord Voldemort strafte sie mit eisigem Schweigen. Luna, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. ,,Gut, also nicht reden. Ich könnte auch Ihre Hand halten und etwas für Sie singen. Das hat meine Mutter, oft getan, wenn ich Nachts nicht schlafen konnte.‘‘ Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, aber er entzog sich ihr. Luna blickte ihn fragend an. Und dann sprach sie die Worte aus, die die Atmosphäre, mit einem Mal verdüsterten.

,,Es ist euer beider Schicksal. Selbst Ihr, könnt nicht davor fliehen. Denn das Licht, wird die Dunkelheit, letztendlich verscheuchen.‘‘ Er wusste genau, wovon sie sprach und war fassungslos. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Ihre Worte brachten das Feuer der Wut, erneut zum lodern. Doch ebenso verwirrten sie ihn auch. Denn die Aussicht auf seine Niederlage und seinen Tod, schien sie nicht zu erfreuen. Im Gegenteil. Auch jetzt noch, lag in ihren Augen so viel Gefühl, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.  
Immer wieder diese widerwärtigen nutzlosen Emotionen, die an seinem Verstand nagten. Und Alles in Frage stellten.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. ,,Du sprichst schon genauso wirr, wie der alte Narr Dumbledore. Und was hat es ihm letztendlich gebracht? Nichts außer den Tod‘‘, antwortete er mit verächtlicher Gewissheit und einem grausamen Lächeln. Doch das erstarb, als er den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah.  
Luna hatte insgeheim schon lange geahnt, dass Severus kein loyaler Todesser war.  
Und das es nicht Voldemort gewesen war, der die Fäden im Hintergrund gezogen hatte. 

Der dunkle Lord, schloss die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen und packte, in einem schmerzhaften Griff ihr Haar. Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem blutroten Blick. Und drang dann in ihren Geist ein, um nach dem Wissen zu suchen, dass ihm selbst verborgen blieb. Doch ebenso, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, blieb sie ein Rätsel. Langsam, aber sicher verlor er die Geduld. Also legte er seinen Zauberstab drohend an ihre Schläfe. ,,Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, was du weißt‘‘, sagte er mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme und verstärkte den Griff in ihrem Haar. Seine Nägel stießen schmerzhaft in ihre Kopfhaut. Dennoch sah Luna ihn vollkommen ruhig an und antwortete, jedoch war es nicht das, was er hören wollte.  
,,Wovor habt ihr solche Angst? Irgendwann, muss es ein Ende nehmen‘‘, sagte sie und berührte sanft seine Wange. ,,Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr verloren seid.‘‘  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich unwillkürlich ihrer Berührung entgegen. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er tat. ,,Wage es nicht, so mit Lord Voldemort zu sprechen!‘‘, rief er aufgebracht und stieß sie grob von sich.  
Sein Griff um den Elderstab verstärkte sich und seine nächsten Worte, waren von einem unheilvollen Unterton geprägt. ,,Lauf kleine Luna lauf, solange du noch kannst.‘‘  
Aber sie ging einfach nicht und blickte ihn weiterhin, mit ihren großen Augen durchdringend an. ,,Verschwinde!‘‘, schrie er voller Hass und Verzweiflung.  
Und weil er fürchtete, ihr wirklich etwas unverzeihliches anzutun, wandte er sich von ihr ab und hoffte, dass sie vernünftig genug war, um endlich zu fliehen.  
Doch Luna war vieles, jedoch selten vernünftig. Bevor er die Chance hatte, sich gänzlich von ihr zu entfernen, schlang sie ihre zierlichen Arme um seine Taille und flüsterte mit kaum wahrnehmbarer Stimme: ,,Habt keine Angst. Es wartet kein Leid auf Euch, nur Vergebung.‘‘

Nach einer Weile, legten sich seine Finger behutsam über ihre Hände.  
Und Luna hielt ihn solange in ihrer Umarmung, bis das Zittern seines Körpers verging.


	10. Loyalität

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holt die Taschentücher raus, denn das Ende naht.

,,Meine geschätzten und treuen Anhänger. Endlich ist die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Heute Nacht, werden wir Hogwarts angreifen‘‘, sagte Voldemort siegessicher und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte euphorische Menschenmasse gleiten. ,,Und wir werden jeden, der sich uns in den Weg stellt vernichten!‘‘ Ein Jubelschrei ging durch die Reihen seiner Gefolgschaft. Nur Severus und Luna waren vollkommen still geblieben. Und Letztere war es, die schließlich das Wort an ihn richtete. ,,Das wird euren Untergang bedeuten‘‘, sagte sie, voller Überzeugung, dass es allen Todessern die Sprache verschlug.   
,,Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit Lord Voldemort zu sprechen, du kleine Hure!‘‘, kreischte Bellatrix, die wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stand und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Luna.  
Der Fluch lag ihr bereits auf der Zunge, doch Voldemort gebot ihr zu schweigen.   
Er befahl Luna vorzutreten und blickte dann verächtlich auf sie herab.  
,,Sprich kleine Luna. Sprich zu dem Mörder, für den du freiwillig deine Schenkel gespreizt hast. Sag deinem Herrn, deine Gedanken.‘‘ 

Luna nahm das anzügliche Gemurmel der Anwesenden, wie durch einen Schleier wahr.   
Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der vor ihr stand und dessen Gesichtszüge, in diesem Moment einem Monstrum glichen. Einem Monstrum, das ohne Reue tötete, quälte und zerstörte. Dennoch sah Luna noch mehr. Sie hatte immer mehr, als alle Anderen gesehen. Mit einem Mal passten alle Zahnrädchen ineinander. Sie verstand, was sie all die Zeit nicht erkannt hatte. Er musste die Wahrheit erfahren.  
Und sie musste es ihm jetzt sagen, sonst wäre es für immer zu spät. 

,,Ich liebe euch, Lord Voldemort. Und ich werde euch immer lieben. Ohne Lug und Trug, gilt meine bedingungslose Liebe euch. Aber nicht meine Loyalität. Wenn ich heute Nacht kämpfe, dann nicht an eurer Seite. Denn auf diesem Weg, den ihr beschreitet, kann und will ich euch nicht folgen. Ich gehöre nicht dazu‘‘, sagte sie und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort, ,,Also bitte ich euch, mir einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.   
Tötet mich, oder lasst mich frei.‘‘ 

Auf Voldemorts Gesicht wechselten die Emotionen, wie die Farben auf einem prächtigen Gemälde. Sie sah Überraschung, Unglaube, Entsetzen und letztendlich Wut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er ihr Handgelenk, in einem eisernen Griff und apparierte mit ihr zu einem verlassenen Ort. Weit weg von den Augen und Ohren seiner Anhänger. 

Sobald Luna wieder festen Untergrund unter ihren Füßen spürte, ergriff Voldemort ihre Schultern mit solcher Stärke, dass er sie beinahe vom Boden hob. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. ,,Ich warne dich, Luna. Du wirst mich nicht verlassen. Das erlaube ich dir nicht‘‘, sagte er und verstärkte seinen unbeugsamen Griff. ,,Dann tötet mich‘‘, erwiderte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Sie töten? Wenn es nur so einfach wäre! 

Er ließ sie los, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt und stieß einen wutverzerrten Schrei aus.  
Und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass die kleine verrückte außergewöhnliche Luna Lovegood, niemals in sein Leben getreten wäre.  
Das er niemals erfahren hätte, was es bedeutete, sehr viel mehr als Begehren, für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden.   
Hier und Jetzt hatte er die Chance es endlich zu beenden. Er hatte die Macht, Alles was sie war, was sie jemals sein könnte. Mit einem Mal zu zerschlagen.   
Und sie wäre nicht mehr, als eine Erinnerung. Mit der Zeit verblassend, als hätte sie niemals existiert.   
Doch als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass er es nicht tun konnte.   
Er hatte es nie gekonnt. 

Aber es gab andere Mittel und Wege, sie an sich zu binden. Auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein grausames Lächeln aus. ,,Du kannst nicht gehen, wenn ich deinen Willen manipuliere und nach meinen Wünschen forme‘‘, sagte er und erhob den Elderstab.   
Die Sekunden vergingen. Doch noch immer traf sie kein Fluch.   
Er konnte es nicht. Warum nur, konnte er es nicht?   
Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er gezögert oder gezweifelt. Aber seit dem er sie kannte, war alles wirr und durcheinander. 

Luna sah seine innere Zerrissenheit und ihr wurde klar, dass Voldemort Recht hatte.   
Liebe bedeutete Schwäche. Aber ebenso war sie auch Stärke. Sie war die beängstigende Macht, die alles vollbrachte und die Vernunft belächelte. Eine Kraft die in allem schlummerte und uns überall umgab. Die weiter reichte als jede Magie.   
Und diese Erkenntnis, ließ sie ihn mit neuen Augen sehen. Sie sah, in diesem Augenblick nicht Lord Voldemort. Sondern einen kleinen Jungen, der sich, vor all den Jahren, allein und verlassen vor der unendlichen Dunkelheit fürchtete.   
Und dieses Bild, trieb sie in seine Arme.

Er rührte sich nicht, als sie langsam auf ihn zu schritt, aber beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Und als sie unmittelbar vor ihm stand, legte sie ihre schmalen Arme um seine Taille und umarmte ihn, so gut sie konnte. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie ihm helfen könnte. Doch dies war sein Kampf. Er musste ihn, allein bestreiten. Sie blickte ihn, mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an und sagte: ,,Solange du mich nicht vergisst, werde ich immer bei dir sein.‘‘ Und die Verzweiflung zerriss sein Herz.

Endlich hatte auch er erkannt, dass er sie liebte.   
Doch nun war es zu spät. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.   
Die Räder des Schicksals blieben nicht stehen. Für Niemanden.   
Also legte er, seine Arme um sie und presste sie, fest an seine Brust.  
Und weinte zum ersten und letzten Mal, in seinem Leben.

 

Und als Lord Voldemort, dem Jungen der überlebt hat, in seinem letzten Kampf gegenüber stand. Suchte er in der großen Halle, nach einem Paar silbrig grauer Augen.   
Und als er sie fand, verließ er dieses Leben mit einem friedlichen Lächeln, auf den Lippen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer hat den Satz aus dem letzten Teil des Buches entdeckt?
> 
> Ich hatte mir eigentlich ein ‘‘richtiges‘‘ Happy End für die Beiden gewünscht, aber zum einen wollte ich nicht komplett von der wirklichen Geschichte abweichen. Und zum anderen hatte Luna zwar einen gewissen Einfluss auf Voldemort, aber er war einfach nicht mehr Mensch genug, um einen anderen Weg zu gehen. Also denke ich, so wie es letztendlich geendet hat, war es für Beide passend.   
> Aber ich habe Geschmack an dem Paar gefunden, also ist es durchaus möglich, dass ich noch ein paar andere Ideen zu Papier bringen werde. 
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel folgt nur noch der Epilog


	11. Epilog

11 Jahre später

 

,,Mama, Mama schau, ich hab meinen Hogwarts Brief bekommen‘‘, rief der elfjährige Junge aufgeregt. Er umarmte die Taille seiner Mutter und seine silbrig grauen Augen, strahlten vor Freude, als er zu ihr hochblickte. Luna strich ihr langes blondes Haar zurück und lächelte sanft auf ihren Sohn hinunter.   
,,Das ist wunderbar, mein Liebling‘‘, sagte sie und küsste zärtlich den dunklen Schopf des Jungen.   
Beladen mit dem Brief und einer Schale frisch zubereitetem Pudding, rannte er hinaus in den Garten um die Neuigkeit seinem Großvater zu erzählen.   
Luna blickte ihm, liebevoll lächelnd, nach.

 

Als sie nach draußen in den lauwarmen Sommerabend trat, beobachtete sie, für ein paar Minuten, die dort versammelte kleine Runde.   
Dort stand ihr Vater, der mit stolzer Miene den Hogwarts Brief in der Hand hielt und noch einmal, für aller Ohren vorlas. Luna konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und verweilte bei dem hochgewachsenen Mann, der Mr. Lovegoods Worten aufmerksam lauschte.   
Sein rabenschwarzes Haar war nun kürzer und seine ganze Körperhaltung sprach von einer, nie gekannten Ausgeglichenheit.  
Severus Snape, hatte in seinem ganzen Leben, noch nie so glücklich und zufrieden ausgesehen. Nur allein die Narben und Bisse an seinem Hals, zeugten noch von seinem früheren Leben. Einem Leben, das erst jetzt wirklich lebenswert war.   
Seine Augen strahlten unentwegt vor Glück und Liebe. Und mit diesem Blick, bedachte er nun Luna, die er soeben entdeckt hatte.   
Er kam freudestrahlend auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zu dem kleinen Grüppchen. Von dem sie freudig empfangen wurde.

 

Luna saß umschlungen in Snapes Umarmung und gemeinsam beobachteten sie, die untergehende Sonne.   
Sie genossen die letzten warmen Strahlen, auf ihrer Haut und Luna ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.   
An wundervollen Tagen wie diesen, dachte sie oft an den Mann zurück, der ihr Liebhaber, Vertrauter und Feind, zu gleich gewesen war.   
Manchmal vermisste sie ihn stärker, als es ihr lieb war. Aber sie trauerte nicht. 

Nein, Luna blickte in den rötlich schimmernden Horizont und war glücklich.


End file.
